Fated Present
by WatUCWatIC
Summary: Sequel/Alternate Ending/Continuation of 'Watching Your Fate Change'. Due to Clara's stubborn nature, she continues to show the Vikings of Berk their future, much to Zero's chagrin. (AKA: Berk watches 'The Gift of the Night Fury' with a witch and a wizard as featured guests)


**Happy Snoggletog! Sequel/Alternate Ending/Continuation of 'Watching Your Fate Change'**

**Short Film #2 Transcript - "Gift of the Night Fury"**

**Written by: Adam F. Goldberg  
>Transcribed<strong> **by : IcelandicEel**

**I got this transcript from BlackRose108's Dragon Notes. It was uploaded Thursday, June 20, 2013, and I just thought I should give them due credit. This is an incredibly helpful page (blog?) for these things.**

**But the entire thing still belongs to Dreamworks and those guyz whose names were on the 'Watching Your Fate Change' copyright. Dean DeBlois and Chris Sanders, I thinks.**

**It may not be as great as the actual script (if there was one, for I cannot find it anywhere!) but you get the idea of what's happening, the characters watch the short film, we all live happy. Capiche? :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hiccup and Toothless break from the pack, spinning into the<strong>_  
><em><strong>blinding sun.<strong>_

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**  
><strong>(PROUDLY)<strong>  
><strong>... Dragons.<strong>

Hiccup had a feeling life was going to get a lot better from now on.

_**FADE TO WHITE**_

The room stays silent before Clara starts to clap slowly, gaining speed as her smile widened.

"I love this movie."

"I love my life," Hiccup added.

"I told you it would be great!"

"Clara," Zero said.

Clara pouted but turned to Hiccup and said, "I've gotta send you guys home now..."

"Great! I can test flying by my-"

"But you've got to forget everything," Zero cut him short. Hiccup stopped.

"What? And let me take Toothless's tail? Let me lose a leg? You-"

"_We_ will not tamper with destiny. Clara was abusing her powers by doing this, and we must leave no tracks of this ever happening."

"But you can't just make us forget like this! How is that fair?" Hiccup argued.

"It's fair because it's law. Clara's daily mistakes have to be fixed by me, and you don't want to know what I deal with kid."

As Zero and Hiccup argued, Clara decided she'd show them 'The Gift of The Night Fury'. Hey, they were going to forget anyway, so why not? The problem lied in convincing Zero.

"Zero," she started shyly, messing with the fem of her violet shirt. She'd changed her outfit in order to meet up with Sammy, and now had jeans rather than the pink dress she'd first met Berk with. "Can we _please_?"

Eyes wide. Cute posture. Lips puckered. He _had_ to say yes.

"No," he answered, not flustered.

Clara very rarely defied Zero's authority (he did what he thought was best for her _always_!) but she was still in her rebellious years.

"I'm still doing it," she said, sitting down.

"Clara-"

"I'm more powerful. I can do what I want."

"It's exactly because you're more powerful that you need to learn to restrict your powers! Don't do anything you want just because!"

Clara pointedly ignored him. Zero sighed and sat down in resignation.

"Fine, do what you want. I'll just tell the PC what happened and let _you_ get punished." He scowled, glaring at the screen.

"I'm grown now, thank you very much. They can punish me and I'll accept willingly. I never asked you to help me."

Berk ignored the magical beings, preferring their bandy to a wizard-witch argument.

"Witches," Stoick muttered, turning to Hiccup despite his obvious disapproval at leaving the two most powerful beings being left alone, so to speak.

"Wow. I never thought I'd willingly let a witch in my life," Hiccup started.

Stoick had to agree. "It's not natural."

"Well, I'm pretty sure Toothless and I aren't natural," Hiccup smiled, patting Toothless. Said dragon crooned, jumping animatedly around his rider.

Stoick had to laugh at that. "Not at all natural, but you're my son," he said, "and she's just a witch."

Hiccup scoffed. And Toothless was a dragon. The point? "I guess," he decided to say instead.

They keep a comfortable silence, strange considering most of their silences were usually uncomfortable and awkward. The teenagers were interacting with their dragons, testing out names and such.

Hiccup winced, watching Snotlout and the newly named Hookfang start off on the wrong foot. The twins seemed to be ignoring their dragon, arguing over something. He watched as the Gronckle and Fishlegs became instant friends. Astrid and the Nadder seemed to have a mutual understanding as well.

The screen flickered to life and a movie started.

_**EXT. NORTH SEA/BERK - DAY**_

_**We skim across a dark, wild ocean. Giant, ice-covered shards of rock jut out of the calm water. We approach an snowy island, Berk.**_

The vikings and dragons silence, anticipation building up. What would life on Berk be like with dragons?!

Hiccup leans in, uncaring of the fact that he's the only human without a seat.

At the very back of the theater, a small flock of terrible terrors occupied Stoick's large seat.

**HICCUP (V.O.)  
>This is Berk, boasting the kind of balmy, fun-in-the-sun climate that will give you frostbite on your spleen.<strong>

They laugh. They were accustomed to such a climate, but that didn't keep them from becoming sick.

_**We drift over a Viking village. It's empty, save for the smoke of early morning fires. We settle on Stoick's house.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.)  
>The one upside is our annual holiday. We call it Snoggletog. Why we chose such a stupid name remains a mystery. But with the war long over...<strong>

"Hey,!" Some vikings protest. It wasn't a stupid name! "It's tradition!"

"It's old and stupid," Tuffnut agreed. The adults shake their heads, seeing as most of the teenagers agree. Kids these days.

_**EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE - DAY**_

_**A Viking bedroom. HICCUP is asleep in his bed, his Viking helmet sitting on the bedpost. There's a pounding, roaring from above. Hiccup's eyes snap open.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.)  
>...and dragons living amongst us, this year's Snoggletog promises to be one to remember.<strong>

They all had to agree on that, however.

Especially now that I have my helmet, Hiccup thought, remembering past Snoggletogs. No treats from Odin came, except for that one time his father had tried to put it in his boot.

Hiccup accused trolls of trying to compensate for stealing his socks and stopped taking his boots off for bed.

No left socks to steal now, he thought morbidly. Not that he still believed in trolls. (For the most part. What do you expect from someone who's spent most of his days with Gobber?)

_**Hiccup sits up in bed, blindly reaches for the helmet.**_

**HICCUP  
>Okay, okay. I'm coming.<strong>

They chuckle at his lack of enthusiasm. How often do you catch a viking off-guard like this?

_**EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE - DAY**_

_**Hiccup steps through the door into the cold air, shivering. It's early morning and the sun is up, but the town is still asleep. Hiccup looks up.  
>There's a Night Fury perched on his roof. Again.<strong>_

**HICCUP  
>Good morning, Mr. Bossy.<strong>

"Aww," Clara cooed. Zero wished he could get out of there already.

Toothless whacked Hiccup with his tail, causing the boy to laugh. The Vikings laughed along.

_**Toothless chortles, Hiccup mimics.**_

Fishlegs wondered how he made that noise. That could be useful when trying to train a dragon!

The rest of the vikings go unaware of the usefulness that could come form imitating dragons, too amused watching the children try to imitate Hiccup to care.

**HICCUP  
>Do you always have to wake me up so early to go flying-!<strong>

_**Hiccup slips on an ice patch beside the house. He flies forward, about to fall, but miraculously, and against the rules of the physical world, Toothless appears just in time to catch him.**_

They all wince at the reminder. Hiccup lost his leg. Just before winter of all times...

**HICCUP  
>Stupid leg. Thanks, buddy. I'm OK. Yeah, we can go flying now.<strong>

_**Toothless gurgles lovingly... right in Hiccup's face.**_

**HICCUP  
>Eww, eww! What?! Eww, Toothless!<strong>

"Eww," some Viking children point at the screen, disgust and amusement evident in their expressions. Vikings laugh along.

_**EXT. SKY - DAY**_

_**A sleek black figure shoots through the clouds to the sky above. Toothless twists in the air, swooping across the cloud bank.**_

**HICCUP  
>Come on! Let's see what you got today.<strong>

The teenagers cheer Hiccup on (Tuffnut and Ruffnut begging for him to fall).

_**Toothless nosedives, parallel to mountain cliff, pulling up just before he would hit the water.**_

Despite themselves, some Vikings hold their breath. Viking instinct insisted that they belonged on the ground. They ignored it.

**HICCUP  
>Yeah! Okay, you ready?<strong>

_**Hiccup unlatches his dragon seatbelt, stands ready.**_

"Wait," Snotlout said, precautiously. "Isn't that dangerous?"

Hiccup turns to look and shrugs. This was a whole new world for him just as it was for them. How was he supposed to know if what he'd do next was safe or not?

**HICCUP  
>Easy...<strong>

_**Hiccup leaps over a rock archway; Toothless flies through below him. Hiccup lands on Toothless's back on the other side.**_

"Of all the insane, hazardous, stupid, deadly-" Gobber held his helmet, letting the characteristic fly out of his mouth as if each one were a swear.

"Hiccup!"

"I look fine, Dad!"

_**Click of the pedal, snap of the tailfin unraveling. They are flying as one.**_

**HICCUP  
>Yes! Finally!<strong>

"Finally?!"

"Occupational Hazard!" Hiccup tried to defend himself. Personally, he thought it looked awesome (then again, he invented snowboarding and was apparently rather crazy according to the previous movie).

The twins seemed to agree (though they were a bit disappointed to have missed the implied past failures).

The teenagers continued to cheer, promising themselves that they'd do more than that in the future.

_**EXT. BERK - TOWN SQUARE - DAY**_

_**Vikings scurry from house to house, preparing decorations, dragons beside them. In the center of the square, a "Christmas tree" made of painted wood and shields.  
>GOBBER yells out to a Viking hanging decorations riding a Gronckle.<strong>_

**VIKING WOMAN  
>Here?<strong>

**GOBBER  
>Yes, yes... No, no. That one a wee bit higher.<strong>

**VIKING WOMAN  
>Here?<strong>

"Why don't you help make preparations for Snoggletog?" Stoick asked. He was more than a bit miffed to find out his son was spending his time with "occupational hazards" than with his family - It was Snoggletog after all.

**GOBBER  
>There. That's the spot.<strong>

"Hey look," Hiccup changed the subject by pointing at the screen. "You're on!"

_**STOICK stands next to Gobber, approvingly slaps him on the shoulder.  
>A child in a dragon costume runs toward a Gronckle, roaring. The good-natured Gronckle roars back, sending the child into a fit of giggles.<strong>_

The same child giggles, jumping up and down in his seat. Gronckles were funny!

_**FISHLEGS stands on a ladder, watching the Gronckle.**_

**FISHLEGS  
>Attaboy, Meatlug.<strong>

"Meatlug?" Tuff asks.

"That's like, the weirdest name ever," Ruff finished.

"Well, what are you calling your dragon?" Fishlegs strikes back, offended.

"Barf!" "Belch!" The twins turned to each other, glaring.

Hiccup decided he could solve that conflict later. Fishlegs turned away from them, already wondering why a comment from the twins of all people had offended him.

_**BY THE SNOGGLETOG TREE  
>ASTRID holds a shield out to her Deadly Nadder.<strong>_

**ASTRID  
>Are you ready, girl?<strong>

_**She throws them. The Nadder whips its tail, throwing tail spikes that nail the shields to the tree.**_

"Whoa," Snotlout exclaims. "Nice aim!" Astrid grins proudly.

_**Stoick and Gobber stroll side by side around the tree, watching.**_

**STOICK  
>By Odin's beard, Gobber, Vikings spending the winter holiday with dragons. What would our fathers say?<strong>

"They'd think we lost our minds," Hiccup answers, remembering the many times his tribe had accused him of being insane (in the last movie).

**GOBBER  
>They'd think we'd lost our minds.<strong>

The vikings laugh. They might have lost their minds after all, but such a peace was worth it.

**STOICK  
>(chuckling; to the gathering crowd)<br>Well done. Well done. All of you. I never thought I'd live to see this day: peace on the island of Berk. This will surely be the greatest holiday we've ever seen.**

_**The crowd laughs and cheers.  
>A distant moan from a dragon pierces through the cheering.<strong>_

**STOICK  
>What the...?<strong>

_**Berk's dragons chitter and screech. They look into the sky. Eyes narrow. Claws extend. Animal nature is taking over.**_

Huh? The Vikings turn to Clara in confusion, but she shrugs them off. Next they turn to Hiccup, but he's looking at his own dragon.

**GOBBER  
>What in Thor's name?<strong>

Once he realizes they're looking for his advice he shrugs them off, a bit exasperated. How was_ he_ supposed to know!? He was only Hiccup!

_**A Monstrous Nightmare perched on a roof lets out a savage roar. SNOTLOUT yells out to it:**_

**SNOTLOUT  
>Come back! What are you doing?<strong>

Snotlout tenses. How'd he get up there? Oh right. Dragon.

Dragon that just flew away!

So far, he'd been watching the movie calmly, not particularly caring for anyone else's future, but seeing as he was left stranded at a high altitude, he started to join in with the other Vikings on the murmurs.

**FISHLEGS  
>Oh! Meatlug!<strong>

_**Worry spreads across the crowd, they yell to each other:**_

**RUFFNUT  
>What's going on?<strong>

**TUFFNUT  
>What's happening?<strong>

_**We focus in on Astrid, who's looking up to the skies in search.**_

**ASTRID|  
>Where's Hiccup?<strong>

Hiccup gets the feeling he might as well get used to it, because apparently he was going to be the dragon expert. He groaned in frustration.

The dragons look at each other, wishing so much to be able to speak Norse, or somehow communicate their situation to their new "family". "Tribe", "flock"?

_**EXT. SKY - DAY**_

_**Hiccup and Toothless fly through an ominous looking storm cloud. Hiccup looks back at Toothless.**_

**HICCUP  
>What do you say, bud? Wanna go again?<strong>

Stoick shivers at the thought, but keeps quiet, still stunned by the dragons' sudden leave.

_**Suddenly, they are surrounded by dragons flying in the opposite direction. Toothless swerves in the sky to avoid them.**_

**HICCUP  
>Whoa, whoa!<strong>

_**A Nadder's wing nicks Hiccup's head, pulling off his helmet.**_

They almost worry, but seeing as Hiccup hadn't actually been hit, they calm down.

"My helmet!" Hiccup whines. He'd only just gotten that; a reminder of his mother and that his father was actually proud of him.

**HICCUP  
>Oh, no, my helmet!<strong>

_**It drops toward the sea. Toothless, noticing, dives after it. Hiccup pulls on the reins.**_

**HICCUP  
>Whoa! Toothless, no, no, no! Whoa, wait! Toothless Stop!<strong>

They wince. That looked dangerous, but then again, it was occupational, right?

_**Toothless pulls up just in time, still scanning the water for the helmet.**_

**HICCUP  
>We'll get it later, bud. We need to get back and find out what's going on.<strong>

"Bye bye helmet," Snotlout sings. He was only just a bit annoyed that Hiccup finally had a helmet (even after throwing it on the ground and giving up his Viking name).

His Nightmare bumps him, just a bit harder than his own father or any other Viking in the village would, causing his own helmet to fall over. He scrambles to get it, well aware of the soft gurgles coming form his dragon's throat (a laugh).

_**Reluctantly, Toothless pulls away from the water back into the sky.**_

"We'll get that back...someday," Hiccup sighs.

_**EXT. BERK - DAY**_

_**All across Berk, the Vikings' dragons are taking flight. Vikings try to stop them, but to no avail.**_

**VIKINGS  
>What's the matter? Where are you going?<strong>

_**Astrid's Nadder-Stormfly-waddles away and leaps into the sky.**_

**ASTRID  
>No, no! Don't leave, Stormfly. Don't go! Please?<strong>

"No!" Astrid complains. Hiccup takes the time to wonder why Astrid named her dragon 'Stormfly'. He looked over to the Nadder. She looked pleased.

He shrugs. Why not? Astrid had one of the only not-embarrassing names in the village. Stormfly deserved one just as well.

_**Toothless lands on Berk. Hiccup jumps off and runs to Astrid.**_

**HICCUP  
>Astrid!<strong>

**ASTRID  
>Hiccup! What's going on? Where are they going?<strong>

_**Confused and desperate Vikings approach Hiccup, the dragon expert, demanding answers.**_

**VIKING MAN  
>Why did they leave?<strong>

**VIKING WOMAN  
>What's happening?<strong>

Hiccup pales, just as he'd done during the "See You Tomorrow scene" in the main movie. He was still un-used to crowds (and that might've been another reason for missing out on Snoggletog festivities. The first reason was flying, of course!)

**VIKING MAN #2  
>What if they never come back?<strong>

**HICCUP  
>Stop, please!<strong>

_**Stoick easily brushes the crowd aside to get to Hiccup.**_

**STOICK  
>Calm down! Give him a chance to speak! <strong>

"Exactly!"

**Hiccup, where are all of our dragons going?**

"And you too..." He sighs. One voice at a time was better than everyone's.

**HICCUP  
>Dad, I don't know.<strong>

_**Stormfly leaves the pack to urge Toothless to come along. But Toothless can't. She flies away.  
>Hiccup watches in dismay.<strong>_

Hiccup stares at the screen. His heart drops to his stomach. Toothless wanted to leave, but he couldn't. _And it's all my fault._

_**EXT. GREAT HALL - NIGHT**_

_**A dark, cavernous room covered in drawings of conquered dragons. Vikings surround the central fire pit, talking loudly in groups.**_

**VIKINGS  
>Where'd they go? Snoggletog is ruined!<strong>

The Vikings in the theater mutter in agreement.

_**Stoick climbs into the center of the room.**_

**STOICK  
>It's not ruined! We're Vikings! Now we've been perfectly happy celebrating without dragons for generations, and there's no reason we can't do it again.<strong>

The teens very much doubt that. Hiccup sighs. He still had his dragon. He should be happy, but the guilt was eating him alive! He looked over to Toothless, who seemed bothered.

_Of course he's bothered. He can't fly because of a stupid Bola Mangler an idiot created._

_**In the corner, the teens are sulking. They're not exactly soaking up Stoick's optimism like the others.**_

**STOICK  
>Now we don't know where they've gone off to, but we have to have fail that they'll be back soon. Am I right?<strong>

**GOBBER (O.S.)  
>You're right! We are Vikings! We're tough!<strong>

_**Gobber stands in the corner of the room, wearing decorated antler horns and a bell-covered arm. The bells jingle.**_

**GOBBER  
>...Most of the time.<strong>

Even the teenagers laugh at this. Although the adults didn't seem as bothered about the dragons' absence as them (though they were) the teenager weren't happy. Not at all!

But in real life they still had their own dragons, so the film needn't bother them.

_**The teens sigh and leave.**_

**VIKING (O.S.)  
>Let's sing some Snoggletog songs!<strong>

"I got my axe and I got mah mace and I got me wife with the ugly face! I'm a Viking thoo and thoo!" The Vikings chuckled at the child's performance.

_**EXT. BERK - TOWN SQUARE - NIGHT**_

_**The teens walk side by side in the streets. It's night on Berk, but the streets are unusually quiet without the dragons. The teens complain.**_

**RUFFNUT  
>That was depressing.<strong>

**ASTRID  
>I know. I was looking forward to spending the holiday with Stormfly.<strong>

_**But Fishlegs ignores them, whistling to himself.**_

**TUFFNUT  
>(to Fishlegs)<br>What are you so happy about? Don't you miss Meatlug?**

_**Fishlegs puts on a show of sadness for the recruits, fake tears and all.**_

**FISHLEGS  
>Me? Oh, yeah. I miss him so much... Well, good night!<strong>

"Okay...that was worse acting than even me," Hiccup raises a brow. "Got something to confess 'Legs?"

Fishlegs shrugs. He keeps his arms around the newly named Meatlug protectively. Hiccup shrugs as well. It probably wasn't important.

_**He breaks character and runs off. Weird. The teens ignore him.**_

**ASTRID  
>I've got an idea. Let's come up with a bunch of new holiday traditions. You know, to bury the sadness.<strong>

The teenagers scoff. Astrid and new ideas never went well together. Once, she'd tried to make a new recipe for Fishlegs' mother's potato meals, but failed completely! She'd even forgotten the potatoes!

Not that Hiccup would know that, but he'd find out soon.

_**Unanimous groan.  
>Astrid gives Hiccup a cold stare, urging him to agree. Hiccup immediately perks up.<strong>_

**HICCUP  
>Actually, Astrid might be onto something.<strong>

"Heh heh," Hiccup laughs nervously. Astrid seemed to think he would somehow change the group's mind. He turns around to find them looking at him expectantly.

Immediately, he turns away. So they did... Well, it was as good a time as any to practice his cheifing skills (if he ever managed to become chief).

**TUFFNUT  
>Easy for you to say. Your dragon can't go anywhere without you.<strong>

**RUFFNUT  
>(to Hiccup; venomous)<br>Must be nice.**

Hiccup flinches at the reminder.

_**Hiccup looks off into the distance, watching Toothless as he stands on the very same cliff. Does he want to fly off himself? Hiccup frowns, thinking.**_

_Does he want to fly off himself?_ Hiccup frowns. Toothless flying by himself.

_Hey, if Viking could fly, why couldn't a dragon with only half a tail do so too?_ The schemes unraveled in his mind.

_**EXT. BERK - NEXT DAY**_

_**Viking children are building a snow-Gronckle, a sad replacement for the real thing. A girl hugs it.**_

The Viking's and dragons feel a pang of sadness and sympathy for the girl. Resorting to snow-Gonckles of all things.

_**Astrid walks past them, cheerily, carrying mugs on a stone tray.**_

**ASTRID  
>Yaknog! Get your Yaknog! Come on, get a frothy, delicious cup of cheer!<strong>

The teenagers (not Hiccup or Astrid) recoil in horror.

_**She spot Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut walking casually. Astrid runs up to them.**_

**ASTRID  
>Hey, you guys! Try this tasty new beverage I made for the holiday.<strong>

**TUFFNUT  
>What's the smell?<br>(to Ruffnut)  
>Is that you?<strong>

Ruffnut punches him. They start to bicker, but are pulled apart by their Zippleback.

_'We'd like to watch the movie,'_ the dragon heads say, both irate and amused.

"Barf put me down!" "Belch put me down!" The dragon ignores them. Hiccup watches, amused. Dragons would make great baby-sitters if they could keep the twins from fighting each other. Or maybe it was just Barf/Belch. Barf or Belch? Barf _and_ Belch?

**ASTRID  
>It's yaknog.<strong>

_**Astrid pours him a mug of Yak-flavored sludge of delight. Tuffnut stares at it in disgust.**_

Hiccup looks at the mug. That looked spoiled, and he was nowhere near crazy enough to drink it. Nothing could make him drink it. Nothing! Not even Astrid._ Ew._

**TUFFNUT  
>Ew, if I drink that, I'm gonna yaknog all over the place.<strong>

But he would definitely never say that to Astrid. He was not suicidal either.

**ASTRID  
>Maybe you'd rather taste a punch in the face?<strong>

**SNOTLOUT  
>Astrid, it sounds delightful. I'd love a mug.<strong>

Hiccup ignores the fact that Snotlout's flirting with Astrid (his, dare he say, girlfriend). The moment he drank from that mug, Snotlout would get what was coming for him.

_**He grabs a mug and takes a large gulp. He gags.**_

Hiccup and the twins snigger.

"Hey! What's wrong with my yaknog?"

"Nothing!" Snotlout smiled dubiously and held his hands up in surrender.

**SNOTLOUT  
>(straining)<br>Uh, you can really taste the yak.**

_**Fishlegs pushes Ruffnut out of the way.**_

"HEY!" Ruff yells indignantly.

**FISHLEGS  
>Yum! What is that?<strong>

**ASTRID  
>You wanna try some? It's my new traditional drink.<strong>

_**Snotlout pops behind Astrid, shakes his head, warning Fishlegs silently not to drink it. Fishlegs carefully backs away.**_

"Oh come'n guys. It can't be that bad," Hiccup tries.

"You've never tried her potato cakes," Tuff warns, looking scarred. Astrid socks him.

**FISHLEGS  
>Oh, you know, um, I have suddenly and, uh, inexplicably changed my mind.<strong>

"Nice save," Snotlout rolls his eyes.

**ASTRID  
>Well, you don't know what you're missing. I bet Hiccup will love this.<strong>

Hiccup's eyes widen.

"Can't be that bad, right Hiccup," Ruff taunts.

_**Snotlout is holding his stomach in pain.**_

**RUFFNUT  
>Are you crying?<strong>

"Hahahaha!"

"It's not that bad!" Astrid complains. "You're all weak. Watch! Hiccup will down it and you'll realize it's all in your head."

"I wish you hadn't said that," Hiccup mutters, earning a laugh from his dragon.

_**INT. BLACKSMITH SHOP - DAY**_

_**Astrid enters the shop happily, carrying the tray of yaknog.**_

**ASTRID  
>Hiccup?<strong>

**HICCUP  
>Yeah, I'm over here, Astrid! Coming!<strong>

**ASTRID  
>Here. Happy holidays. From me to you.<strong>

_**Hiccup is engaged in his work, but smiles gratefully and takes a mug of yaknog.**_

**HICCUP  
>Thank you, m'lady.<strong>

"Young love," Gobber grins, enjoying the couple's flustered expressions. Astrid has the sudden urge to hit something to hide her embarrassment. Too bad Hiccup's on the floor next to his Night Fury.

**ASTRID  
>What are you up to?<strong>

**HICCUP  
>Okay, you're gonna think I'm crazy, but I just couldn't stop thinking about what Tuffnut said last night. Toothless can't come and go like the other dragons, and that's just not fair. I was up all night, and I think I found a way to fix that.<strong>

"Whoa," the Vikings exclaim, impressed.

"You can do that?"

"Apparently," Hiccup gestures at the screen to answer. Toothless stares at the tail in wonder. That...would help him fly again?

Toothless let himself imagine it. The ability to fly again. The prophecies seemed to take so long, it made him feel like he hadn't flown alone in days.

Then guilt made its way into his chest. Fly without Hiccup? Let Hiccup miss out on the world no Viking had gone through before?

_**Hiccup pulls a lever and a system of gears twists into life, opening and closing a tailfin. He grabs the mug of yaknog and takes a drink. He coughs, eyes widening.**_

The awe of the fly-alone tail left them, replaced by laughter.

"Hiccup!"

**ASTRID  
>No way! You built him a new tail? So he's gonna be able to fly without you?<strong>

**HICCUP  
>(mouth full)<br>Mm-hmm!**

**ASTRID  
>What a great gift!<strong>

_**Hiccup looks into the mug, wondering what enticed Astrid to make it. He places it down on the table, far away from him.**_

"Fine! I'll stop cooking," Astrid glares at the screen, crossing her arms. Hiccup can't come up with words of sympathy. What had Astrid put in that mug?

**ASTRID  
>What if he never comes back?<strong>

Hiccup's eyes widen. He hadn't really thought of... But would Toothless really leave him? He unconsciously leans a bit more on Toothless.

_'I _wouldn't_ leave,'_ Toothless growls, unsure.

_**Hiccup snaps a worried gaze over to her, eyes wide and mouth still full.**_

**ASTRID  
>What am I saying. Of course he will.<strong>

Hiccup isn't so sure.

_**Hiccup holds the yaknog in his mouth, unable to swallow.**_

**HICCUP  
>Mm-hmm.<strong>

**ASTRID  
>Well, I'm gonna go spread some more holiday cheer. You're amazing!<strong>

_Amazing, huh?_ Hiccup can't remember anytime anyone had told him that. And now Astrid, the perfect girl and Viking, was telling him so. (Cooking didn't add or subtract from her perfection).

_**Astrid runs off. As soon as she's gone, Hiccup spits out the yaknog, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.**_

He's reminded of a time Dagur had made him eat a cockroach and has a sudden urge to wipe grass and dirt in his mouth.

_It can't be_ that_ bad_, Hiccup shakes his head at the thought. (He was so wrong)

_**Hiccup turns to the new tailfin and sighs. He picks it up and walks out of the shop.**_

_**EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE - DAY**_

_**There's a Night Fury perched on the roof. Again. Toothless jumps up and down, dislodging shingles.**_

"Not there," Hiccup grins, seeing as his dragon was hopping on the roof for him to come out.

"Where did you find the time to build that Hiccup?" Stoick asks, suddenly aware of the fact that Hiccup's original tail prosthetic had taken days.

Hiccup gulped. He sighed. He might as well admit to it now. "I may have spent all night on it," he says, waiting for the-

"What!? I thought you- That's it You're getting a curfew. You can't spend all your nights building when you could very well be sleeping," he finalized.

Hiccup stared, stunned. A curfew? Him?

He turned away. _Like I'll ever keep it._ One of his attributes was his inability to follow orders, wasn't it?

The film un-pauses.

_**Hiccup walks past, holding the new tailfin.**_

**HICCUP  
>Toothless! Come on down, bud, I've got something for you.<strong>

_**Toothless leaps down and approaches. He sniffs, curious.**_

**HICCUP  
>What do you think of that? Yeah!<strong>

"I don't think he knows what it is," Fishlegs says.

_**Toothless, interested more in what Hiccup's holding than what he's saying, follows the fin as Hiccup tries to line it up with his tail.**_

**HICCUP  
>Would you just settle down? Toothless, come on bud, let me get this on you.<strong>

_**Hiccup closes the latches on the fin.**_

**HICCUP  
>Yeah, you are going to love this. Okay?<strong>

_Me? Not so much_, Hiccup thought.

_**Toothless roars, swinging his tail around wildly.**_

**HICCUP  
>No, no! Toothless, stop. Please, wait. Toothless, please!<strong>

_**SNAP! The tail unfurls by itself. Toothless freezes, wide-eyed. He tests the new tail, gears whirring as he sweeps his wings in and out.**_

Despite his dread, Hiccup can't help but stare at the mechanism he'd created (or would create). If it worked, well, that would be pretty amazing.

The rest of the Vikings stare as well. They couldn't understand how something could work so well, especially when it was Hiccup who'd made it. Hadn't he had so many failed inventions before?

**HICCUP  
>There you go. See? Got it?<strong>

_**Toothless stares deeply into Hiccup's eyes, a kind of animal communication both familiar and feral. Hiccup stares back.**_

**HICCUP  
>Toothless... Whoa!<strong>

_**Toothless turns, pushes off the ground and into the sky. Hiccup watches as he files away and disappears into the clouds.**_

"And the last dragon leaves the island..." Snotlout scowled. _Trust Hiccup to let go of something he loved, ugh._

"They're coming back, aren't they?" Astrid asked, worry seeping through her voice.

Hiccup suddenly didn't want to know.

_**INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - HICCUP'S ROOM - DAY**_

_**Hiccup lies in bed sleeplessly. There's a familiar rattle from above. He sits up. Another rattle. He pulls back the covers and jumps out of bed.**_

"Toothless!" Hiccup smiles. The teenagers grin as well.

**HICCUP  
>Toothless!<strong>

"Does that mean our dragons are back too!?" Hiccup nodded.

_**EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE - DAY**_

_**Hiccup runs outside.**_

"It should, I mean-" He cut off.

**HICCUP  
>I knew you'd come back! Whoa!<strong>

_**He looks up, again slipping on the patch of ice beside the house. He slips, falls on his back.  
>There is no dragon on his roof. Just his father.<strong>_

"Oh," Hiccup mutters, unable to hide his disappointment. Stoick almost feels offended, but knows better than to scorn a brooding child. Even if Hiccup wouldn't exactly throw a Viking tantrum. As a matter of fact, Hiccup may throw a worse one.

**STOICK  
>Morning, son!<strong>

**HICCUP  
>Oh, hey, Dad.<strong>

**STOICK  
>Glad you're up. I was looking for your helmet.<strong>

"Ooh," the teenagers wince. It was tough on Hiccup, alright.

**HICCUP  
>My... my helmet?<strong>

**STOICK  
>Odin needs a place to put your goodies.<strong>

At the mention of Snoggletog goodies, some children lighten up.

**HICCUP  
>Yeah, right, I'll... get on that. Great.<strong>

Maybe he could take a row boat to sea and fish for it? Hiccup couldn't exactly think of a better idea, what with his dragon being off adventuring who-knows-where and everybody else's gone as well...

**STOICK  
>Hold on! Hold on. All right, come on. What's on your mind? Out with it.<strong>

Hiccup pauses his thinking. Was his dad actually asking if he had any problems? He wanted to retaliate sarcastically, but at the same time he wanted to cheer for the father-son relationship he was developing! Finally!

**HICCUP  
>Well, it's just...it's been three days, Dad. I just thought Toothless would be back by now.<strong>

**STOICK  
>I'm sure he's with the other dragons.<strong>

Hiccup scoffs. "Wish I could be that sure." Toothless croons. Was he forgotten? The real dragon, flesh, blood and all, was right there next to him!

"It's fine Toothless. I took your tail fin away and almost got us both killed. You can- you can leave if you want. I won't stop you..." Toothless glares and bumps him. As if he'd leave.

No, Toothless did _not_ give the screen an unsure glance!

The Vikings watch in silence, afraid Hiccup was ready to give up the dragon who'd given all of them, Hiccup most of all, a better life.

Clara un-paused the screen with a sad glance in Hiccup's direction.

**HICCUP  
>Yeah? I wish I could be that sure.<strong>

**STOICK  
>Listen, I know what it's like to miss someone you love this time of year. But what do we do when they can't be here for the holiday? We celebrate them. And I imagine that's exactly what Toothless would want you to do. Right?<strong>

_'Well, I'd actually prefer it if I was there for the celebration,'_ the voiceless dragon responded._ 'But that's a great idea. Celebrate me, will ya?'_ He pushed Hiccup with his head once again, pleading with his eyes. Hiccup laughed.

"It's good to have you here Bud," he said, giving the dragon a scratch.

**HICCUP  
>You're right.<strong>

**STOICK  
>Good!<strong>

_**Stoick gives his son a friendly shove, almost knocking Hiccup off balance. He begins to walk away, getting away from the situation quickly.**_

**STOICK  
>Now go get that helmet. We've had enough disappointment around here.<strong>

More winces. That wasn't going to be an easy ordeal to complete. Hiccup gave a nervous laugh.

Stoick's palm meets his face.

_**EXT. BERK - TOWN SQUARE - DAY**_

_**Vikings walking around, talking, no dragons to be seen. Hiccup carries a set of oars through the village until...**_

"Ha! You're gonna look for your helmet in a rowboat? Yeah, that's got a happy ending," he laughed. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

_**He bumps into Fishlegs, who is carrying a giant basket of fish.**_

"Wow. You hungry Fishlegs? That's enough fish to feed Toothless," Hiccup exclaimed.

**HICCUP  
>Oh, Fishlegs, you hungry? There's enough fish there to feed a dragon.<strong>

_**Awkward pause. Fishlegs breaks into nervous laughter.**_

**FISHLEGS  
>A dragon? That's...<strong>

_**Fishlegs turns runs. He quickly slips through the door to his shed. Hiccup watches with a raised eyebrow.**_

"I'm starting to think he's hiding something," Astrid says suspiciously.

"I think I agree," Hiccup responds, glancing at the teens. More importantly, Fishlegs. Said boy shrugs, afraid of what he may have become in the future.

_**Fishlegs opens the shed door a crack, peers out. He quietly slips out, without the fish. Hiccup approaches the shed, placing his oars by the door and slowly opening it to find...  
>An angry Gronckle flying straight for him. CLINK! The chain securing Meatlug to the wall snaps and and Meatlug collides head-on with Hiccup. Together they soar over the edge of the cliff.<strong>_

The crowd watches in silent shock as Hiccup is carried off against his will. Toothless has the sudden urge to laugh.

**HICCUP  
>Meatlug?!<strong>

_**Astrid watches from the island. She ducks as they pass over her.**_

**ASTRID  
>Whoa, Hiccup? Where are you going?<strong>

**HICCUP  
>I have no idea...!<strong>

**FISHLEGS  
>Meatlug! What about presents? Hey!<strong>

"Fishlegs! You kidnapped your own dragon!? I don't believe you," Astrid turned to the boy behind her, only a few rows away from getting punched.

"I didn't know I'd kidnap him," Fishlegs raises his hand up in surprise. Meatlug scoots away, wary. "Not you too, Meatlug!"

The twins find this rather hilarious, and laugh their helmets off, so to speak.

_**INT. FISHLEGS'S SHED - DAY**_

_**The teens, minus Hiccup, are standing inside the prisonous environment of Fishlegs's shed.**_

**FISHLEGS  
>(re: Hiccup)<br>I can't believe him!**

**ASTRID  
>You can't believe him? You kidnapped your dragon!<strong>

**FISHLEGS  
>That makes it sound so mean.<strong>

"It was 'mean'!" Astrid continues to scold. Hiccup's starting to find this a bit humorous as well. Then again, he was on another dragon's back, off to who-knows-where- no, wait, that's where Toothless was at. He was on another dragon's back off to wherever all the dragons went with absolutely no control of his situation.

He was suddenly terrified. Could he trust other dragons as much as he trusted Toothless? His answer? Probably. His fear? Not at all gone.

**TUFFNUT  
>Hey, guys...<strong>

**ASTRID  
>He flew away the second he was unleashed!<strong>

_**Meanwhile, Ruffnut and Tuffnut uncover a pile of hay. They gasp.**_

The crowd, as a whole, cock their heads. What could get the twins surprised? A lot of things, in fact. All mediocre, but a lot of things nonetheless. However, what they'd found didn't seem to be mediocre at the moment.

Snotlout remains uninterested. He yawns.

**FISHLEGS (O.S)  
>I'm seventy-two percent sure he wanted to stay.<strong>

"Sure Fishlegs," Clara says.

**TUFFNUT  
>Guys!<strong>

**FISHLEGS  
>Whoa, Meatlug barfed up a pile of rocks!<strong>

"Fish," Hiccup gave a pause, "I don't think those are rocks..."

_**Lying in the hay are a dozen or so small, blue, rocky spheroids. Astrid grabs one and holds it up.**_

**RUFFNUT  
>You're such an idiot. Those aren't rocks. Your dragon laid eggs.<strong>

**ASTRID  
>Hey, wait. I bet that's why the dragons left. To lay their eggs.<strong>

"That's right!" Hiccup exclaimed, snapping his fingers. "Wait... Toothless isn't a girl though... are you Bud?" He turns to his own dragon. That would be so awkward. Toothless shakes his head in disgust.

"Good. I'd have to break up with you," he chuckles awkwardly, unwilling to state his reason to break up, other that the fact that they weren't the same species, of course.

**FISHLEGS  
>But boy-dragons don't lay eggs.<strong>

**RUFFNUT  
>Yeah, your boy-dragon is a girl-dragon.<strong>

"Wow, and I thought you were the smart one," Tuffnut comments. Ruffnut rolls her eyes in agreement.

Flustered, Fishlegs decides not to speculate on how the twins managed to figure out his dragon was a girl.

**FISHLEGS  
>Okay. That actually explains a few things.<strong>

He also decided not to speculate on what things his dragon's femininity explained. As a matter of fact, Fishlegs almost shuddered at the thought.

_**Astrid pops up in front of the teens and dashes off.**_

**ASTRID  
>Hey! Everyone's missing their dragons, right?<strong>

**SNOTLOUT  
>Ugh, here it comes.<strong>

_**Astrid snags a ribbon, wraps it around the egg.**_

**ASTRID  
>I've got an idea. It'll be another new Snoggletog tradition!<strong>

_**Astrid holds it up for all to see: it's a Gronckle egg wrapped in a red ribbon.**_

_**EXT. BERK - DAY**_

_**The teens sneak out of the shed, arms full of Gronckle eggs with red bow ties. They break apart, each heading for a different section of the village.**_

**ASTRID  
>Oh, this is gonna be so good!<strong>

_**MONTAGE: Each teen sneaks into a Viking home and places their egg in an empty Snoggletog helmet.**_

"Thais may actually be a good idea," Gobber says.

"What are you talking about?" Astrid asked, "So these guys can't take some yaknog. It's their loss." The vikings doubted that.

_**EXT. SKY - DAY**_

_**Hiccup is sitting upright on Meatlug, who is flying uncontrollably though a thick fog. Giant rock columns appear out of nowhere, and Meatlug narrowly misses them.**_

"_Here_ we go," Hiccup says. _Finally!_ They'd find out where all their dragons had gone!

**HICCUP  
>Whoa! Meatlug, where are you taking me?<strong>

_**The mast of a shipwrecked Viking boat suddenly appears out of the fog. **_

"Watch it!" Hiccup yells.

_**Hiccup pulls up violently on Meatlug, and they soar upward, into the clouds.  
>The cloud cover dissapears, and Hiccup looks down at a giant, rocky ocean island. It's a beautiful multicolor cove, with the intensity of the Yellowstone Prismatic Spring.<strong>_

"Whoa," the teenagers gawk at the new land form.

"Never seen that before," Snotlout nudges Tuffnut's arm.

"Is that where they all went? Cause they better take me next time," Tuffnut complains.

_**Meatlug descends, skims across the water, and lands, skidding to a stop on the island. Hiccup dismounts. He looks around.  
>Huddled around the water on several rock tiers of the cliff are hundreds of dragons: Gronckles, Zipplebacks, Nightmares, and all their babies.<strong>_

**HICCUP  
>You guys come here to have babies.<strong>

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Tuff scoffs. Ruffnut decides he's commented enough and hits him upside the head.

"So, do they have babies every year on Snoggletog? Because that's definitely something to add to the Dragon Manual," Fishlegs said.

"The Dragon Manual?" Hiccup questioned. "All the Dragon Manual says is, and I quote, 'Extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous' and 'Kill on sight kill on sight'."

"Technically, you just quoted yourself," Clara added.

"I'm thinking of starting a new and improved Dragon Manual! A Book on Dragon Facts!"

"I'll take the Night Fury section," Hiccup volunteered.

_**A Deadly Nadder - Stormfly - waddles over to her nest, full of chirping baby Nadders, as Hiccup looks on.**_

**HICCUP  
>Whoa...<strong>

_**Hiccup notices a Gronckle knocking a couple of its eggs into a hot spring. He slides down the side of the rock to get a better look, narrowly missing some baby dragons playing running past him.**_

"So energetic," someone mumbled.**  
><strong>

_**The Gronckle eggs drop to the bottom of the hot spring, fizzling. Then, suddenly, they burst open, releasing a bubble of flames. Baby Gronckles swim back to the surface and tumble out onto land in front of Hiccup.**_

"Ew," Tuffnut exclaimed, "It's wet and stuff!"

**HICCUP  
>Aww, wow.<strong>

_**Except there's one more egg, unhatched, lying next to the opening. Hiccup notices.**_

**HICCUP  
>Hey, look over here. You missed one.<strong>

The dragons try to warn him, they really do, but the fact is; the Hiccup on screen could not hear them. The real Hiccup, however, was very much aware of something terrible that was about to happen. Before he could even process a useless 'Uh-oh', the egg exploded.

_**BLAM! The egg explodes in a giant ball of fire, knocking Hiccup back onto the ground. The baby is launched into the air, and falls a few seconds later by Hiccup's feet. It yawns.**_

Toothless laughs.

**HICCUP  
>Man, it's a good thing those don't hatch on Berk.<strong>

Hiccup pauses for a second, before turning to Astrid. A horrified Astrid, petrified with terror.

"The eggs...explode?" She mouthed, her eyes wide with fear. Hiccup almost wants to laugh, but instead chooses to try and shush the dragon next to him.

Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut are also laughing.

Adults, well. They had other things in their mind. What was Berk coming to? Most shook their heads in disapproval.

_**INT. BERK - VARIOUS HOUSES - DAY**_

_**Empty helmets galore, and so many eggs to fill them with! Ruffnut, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Astrid, all place their remaining eggs.**_

Muttering is heard, especially from those whose helmets have just appeared on screen.

_**EXT. BERK - TOWN SQUARE - DAY**_

_**Now finished, the four teens meet back with Astrid.**_

**ASTRID  
>Wasn't this a great idea?<strong>

"Yes," Snotlout answers. Astrid is still unable to speak.

**FISHLEGS  
>Uh-huh. Everyone is gonna be so surprised!<strong>

_**BLAM! A baby Gronckle bursts through a nearby door in a ball of fire, hitting Fishlegs on the head and knocking him back.**_

"Surprise!" Snotlout yells.

**SNOTLOUT  
>Surprise!<strong>

_**But who cares? The teens crowd around the Gronckle, watching it blink and yawn.**_

"Aw." The crowd, including those whose helmets had been stashed with a bomb, cooed at the adorable baby Gronckle. Well, Astrid was an exception. **  
><strong>

_**Everyone except Astrid, who looks at the egg with wide-eyed fear.**_

**ASTRID  
>The eggs explode?<strong>

"Yeah! It was awesome!" The twins grin, awaiting the disaster to happen.

"Oh boy," Hiccup mutters, wishing very much For Snotlout and the twins (the regular trio, yet again!) to stop laughing.

He glanced at Astrid, who had her head down. This would probably be the first time he's seen her look ashamed. It was like they'd traded places!

_**BLAM! A second Gronckle bursts out of an attic. BLAM! Another one through a house's roof. Yep, they explode.**_

Their laughter increased, and started to include Clara's and the children's. This was _not_ helping her self-esteem. Astrid wanted to dig a hole and crawl into it. Maybe the gods would be merciful and make it rain enough for her to drown too.

She looked over to the crowd. She could see disappointment! Lots of it. Her mother, father, Chief Stoick, Fishlegs Mildew (did she really care about him, though?) and practically every adult in the theater, not counting Bucket or Ack. Neither of them were being attentive to the mess she'd created - _would_ create.

**ASTRID  
>The eggs explode!<strong>

"Don't worry," Hiccup's voice spoke and she looked at him. He wasn't looking at her, but she was sure he was just as disappointed in her as she everyone else.

"'Don't worry'?! I just ruined Snoggletog!"

"They'll forget about it. You're _Astrid Hofferson_! Nobody would dare hold anything against you," he retaliated.

"How do you know that?"

_**BLAM, BLAM, BLAM! Vikings run, yelling, from their houses, into the town square.**_

**ASTRID  
>I'm sorry! Sorry!<strong>

"How long have I known you Astrid? Since we were kids! It doesn't matter if we hung out or not. _Everyone_ in this village is afraid of you."

"I don't want them to be afraid," she said, raising a brow in concern. Was _he_ afraid of her?

"Rephrase: The all respect you immensely. This will all be forgotten by tomorrow...probably," he muttered the last word under his breath. "Better?" he asked.

"A little," she said, and indeed, she felt better. She looked at the crowd again, only to find most of them were concerned, shocked, amused or a combination. Maybe she'd imagined it? _(She had. Astrid Hofferson was too respected to be disappointed in)_

_**BLAM! A ball of fire bursts through a roof, leaving a giant hole. Another Gronckle soars past the tip of the Snoggletog tree, setting it alight.**_

**VIKING MAN  
>Save us!<strong>

_**One by one, as if on a timer, three houses explode in a row. Gronckles crash through the Snoggletog tree, ripping off wood and lighting giant patches of fire.  
>Astrid is paralyzed with fear. The others watch in awe.<strong>_

**RUFFNUT  
>Awesome.<strong>

**TUFFNUT  
>Wow.<strong>

**SNOTLOUT  
>This is your best idea yet!<strong>

"I need a new seat," Fishlegs mutters, leaning away from the celebrating trio. Of course they would love such a disaster. Then again, they were _Gronckles_! He loved it too, if only a little.

_**Stoick and the other Vikings crowd around the Snoggletog tree, which is slowly burning to the ground.**_

"Ooh," Gobber winces. "Ye're in trouble, tha's for sure," he grinned in amusement.

**STOICK  
>What in Thor's name is going on?!<strong>

**ASTRID  
>The eggs explode.<strong>

_**BLAM! The final egg explodes in a house behind her. Astrid winces.**_

Clara continues to laugh, finding the situation hilarious. "That was so good! It was like a dragon raid, only deadlier," she continued to laugh.

_Oh gods! I _did_ cause a dragon raid_, Astrid thought in horror.

Hiccup laughed. Astrid turned to him, shocked. He'd laughed! After assuring her the issue would be forgotten by tomorrow! And despite her building fury, she still couldn't help but feel pleasurable collywobble.

"Baby dragons attacking the village," Hiccup continued to laugh, unaware of Astrid's mixed feelings. Astrid, meanwhile, was deciding what to do with said feelings.

She chose to punch his arm, ultimately stopping Hiccup's laughter and her mixed feelings. Instead of returning to her seat, she sat down next to Hiccup. Said boy cringed and scooted closer to his dragon, grabbing his arm protectively.

_**EXT. ROOKERY - DAY**_

_**Hiccup is wandering around the Rookery, looking for Toothless desperately.**_

**HICCUP  
>Toothless? Toothless?<strong>

Hiccup stopped scowling and rubbing his injured limb. He looked up at the screen, hopeful. Toothless lifted an ear, hearing his rider's voice. Of course, a soft static informed him it was just the Screen-Hiccup, not _his_ Hiccup.

_**No answer.**_

**HICCUP  
>Come on, Toothless, where are you?<strong>

His Hiccup was sad, however. He could not stand for that! A nudge could usually cure that, but even as he did so, the rider showed no response.

_I thought he'd be with them_, Hiccup thought. His dad was right more often than wrong, and the conversation they'd had on-screen a while ago had given him hope. But, Toothless _wasn't_ with the other winged-reptiles.

His dragon had left him.

Stoick glanced at his son, aware of his disappointment. Where had Toothless gone!?

_**He wanders a little more before he makes it to the edge of the cliff, Hookfang and Stormfly reside there with their children. Hookfang's head snaps up, noticing Hiccup first.**_

The owners of said dragons gasp.

"Stormfly!"

"Hookfang!"

Both Astrid and Snotlout had the same elated expressions, until said dragons (real, not on-screen) call for their attention. Each in their own manner.

Stormfly, for example, threw a well-aimed spike at Astrid, hitting a spot away from her foot (Hiccup was _not_ being cowardly when he jumped and scooted away). Hookfang hit Snotlout with his tail.

_Wild dragons,_ Hiccup thought, shaking his head. Boy was he glad Toothless was somewhat trained now (enough to not inadvertently attack him).

Toothless hit him upside the head with his tail, reminding him his dragon could still attack, whether it was serious or not.

**HICCUP  
>Hookfang!<strong>

_**He runs up to hug Hookfang before making his way over to Stormfly, who greets him happily.**_

No, Snotlout was not feeling protective of his dragon at the moment. That was why Hookfang lit his arm when he tried to hold the Nightmare's neck. Nope, not protective at all. He just didn't like sharing.

Astrid may have been only slightly jealous that Hiccup got to see her dragon before her, but hey! Whatever. Stormfly was still hers.

**HICCUP  
>Oh, you have no idea how happy I am to see you guys.<strong>

_**He notices Stormfly's babies to his left. He walks over to them openly, chuckling.**_

_Oh my gods! There're babies! _

**HICCUP  
>And you have... babies? Aw, look at you guys, all happy together! Who knew you were leaving to celebrate your own, sort of... holiday?<br>(realizing)  
>I should get back to my holiday.<strong>

Stoick very much agreed. As much as Hiccup was a dragon whisperer, he was more so a Viking. He had better get used to it eventually. If it took having to add dragons to the tribe to make Hiccup fit in, well alright. But, it meant nothing if Hiccup didn't _try_ to fit in.

_**He looks over at Hookfang.**_

**HICCUP  
>So, what do you say, Hookfang? You think you can give me a ride home?<strong>

_**Hookfang growls in agreement and Hiccup climbs on before Hookfang takes to the skies, hovering over the island.**_

"Oh sure. _Him_ you don't burn," Snotlout snarked.

**HICCUP  
>I'll see you all back on Berk when you're good an ready, okay gang?<strong>

"Aw. Only Hookfang's coming back?" Fishlegs complained.

Astrid scoffed._ Says the guy who kidnapped his own dragon._

_**All the adult dragons immediately take flight, hovering over the island as well.**_

"Oh boy, I think I just started the return migration."

"What's migration?" Tuffnut asked. Ruff shrugged.

**HICCUP**  
><strong>Oh no. No, no! I think I just started the return migration. Well, if you insist.<strong>

_**The dragons beckon their babies to fly as well, and few of the baby dragons spread their wings and jump from the clip, flapping rapidly to stay in the air.**_

**HICCUP  
>Come on...<strong>

The crowd cheers along with Hiccup._ Seriously! Baby dragons!_ They _needed_ baby dragons in Berk!

_**But it's not enough. A strong gust of wind blows the baby dragons back on the land. They tumble in defeat.**_

**HICCUP  
>Ugh, boy, this is never gonna work. Oh, hold on, I've got just the thing.<strong>

_**He pats the side of Hookfang, and the two fly off.**_

The crowd is left to wonder what Hiccup plans (probably something crazy) as the scene changes.

_**EXT. BERK - TOWN SQUARE - NIGHT**_

_**A dozen or so baby Gronckles lie sleeping beside a house. Vikings are walking across the town with wood and supplies, helping each other clean up.  
>Stoick and Gobber look on with dismay.<strong>_

Astrid moans in distress. She had totally ruined Snoggletog. Hiccup put a hand on her back. _Let it all out_, he thought. He knew what it felt like to cause the whole village trouble.

**STOICK  
>Gobber, this is a disaster.<strong>

**GOBBER  
>It's not so bad.<strong>

"We've had worse," Gobber (real one) added. Hiccup didn't want to know.

**STOICK  
>Not that bad? The village is destroyed, the dragons have gone and left us... Let's face it: this holiday is a complete...<strong>

_**Stoick walks right into a crowd of Vikings. They're all looking up into the sky. A dark figure appears from behind the clouds.**_

**STOICK  
>What are these people looking at? What is that?<strong>

_**It's the mast of a Viking ship. Held up by hundreds of flying dragons. And piloted by a very familiar Viking.**_

"Hey, they're back!"

"The dragons! And Hiccup!"

"Yes!"

**STOICK  
>It's Hiccup!<strong>

**ASTRID  
>And our dragons!<strong>

_**The crowd cheers. The ship drops lower and lower in the sky until it crashes down onto the icy ground of  
>Berk. The ship scrapes to a stop in front of the crowd. The dragons release the ropes holding it up.<br>Baby dragons emerge from all over the ship to an aww-ing crowd. The teens run up to meet them.**_

"Woohoo!" The teenagers, being the most enthusiastic, cheer loudly and give a standing ovation._ Finally!_

All except for Hiccup. "Yay," he says with no enthusiasm, "They're back." _Almost all of them..._

**VIKING #1  
>Welcome back, laddie.<strong>

**VIKING #2  
>Good job. Yeah! Whoo-hoo!<strong>

_**Meatlug hovers over to her sleeping babies. Fishlegs greets her.**_

**FISHLEGS  
>Meatlug!<strong>

_**Astrid runs up to her Nadder, gives her a hug.**_

The teenagers cuddle their own dragons, and some kids even run up to Meatlug to give _her_ a hug.

**ASTRID  
>Stormfly! You're back! Oh, and there are babies!<strong>

_Babies! _

Clara decided Vikings were big soft and fluffy on the inside. Strange.

_**Stoick lifts Hiccup off the ground in a giant, chest-compressing hug.**_

**STOICK  
>(chuckling)<br>Well done, son.**

**HICCUP  
>Thanks, Dad.<strong>

And cue smile between father and son. _Glad this relationship's finally coming together_, Hiccup thought with relief.

**STOICK  
>Everyone, grab your dragons. To the Great Hall! We finally have something to celebrate!<strong>

_**Vikings and dragons cheer.**_

Hiccup cheered "enthusiastically" again. Because he _totally_ had a dragon to grab.

_'Still here,'_ Toothless swung his tail.

Oh yeah, he _did_ have a dragon to grab. _For now..._

_**INT. GREAT HALL - NIGHT**_

_**It's a giant party, lit by the glowing candle-balls and decorated with shields and wreathes. And best of all, dragons are invited.**_

**FISHLEGS  
>This is the best holiday ever! Who's a baby? Who's a cutie baby?<strong>

Hiccup tries to give the movie a smile. _How nice._ Everyone had their dragons and more. He had nothing...

Astrid frowns and puts a hand on his shoulder. He'd comforted her today and he deserved just as much comfort. If not more, but she wanted to think the whole 'Berk ignores Hiccup for years' thing was left in the past.

"Hiccup, Toothless is right beside you," she whispered. Hiccup looked up at her, grateful for the attempt at comfort.

"He's not gonna be there forever," he responded. Toothless squirmed. He loved Hiccup! He did! He...he was sure of it...right?

"You know that's not true," she argued. Hiccup almost rolled his eyes, but let her continue. "Look at what you did Hiccup! It was wonderful of you to return all the dragons to Berk. We're all very thankful," she finished. The whole conversation was a whisper.

"What are they gonna be thankful over Astrid? I'm Hiccup. I have never done-"

She stopped him and turned his head around forcefully. "Look at that Hiccup. We are Vikings. Vikings don't get that expression unless they are truly happy." Indeed, the Vikings seemed to have softened. "That's thanks to you. You make us all happy."

Hiccup focused on her. She made him so happy. He smiled and hugged her. That definitely made him feel better.

_**Hiccup watches the others with a smile. Fishlegs hugs the baby Gronckles. Snotlout jumps back as his baby  
>Nightmare releases a burst of fire. Kids play with a tiny Zippleback. A young girl squeezes a Terrible Terror into a hug.<br>Hiccup's smile fades. Where's his dragon? Astrid spots him, walks over.**_

"You can miss Toothless," she whispered in his ear, "but don't act so glum. So far, your dragon is still with you."

Hiccup grinned. She was right; Toothless was right next to him. Yet here he was, worrying over the dragon on the screen. He turned to Toothless, separating from Astrid, and hugged the Night Fury.

"You can leave Bud," he said, "but not yet."

Toothless didn't want to leave. He _didn't_!

_Oh, what is my future-self doing!? _

**ASTRID  
>Hiccup, I know this must be really hard for you, seeing everyone with their dragons. But you really did a wonderful thing! Thank you.<strong>

_**Without warning, Astrid reaches over and kisses him. She pulls him into a hug.**_

_Why didn't _we_ kiss?_ It could have been either Astrid or Hiccup who wondered.

**HICCUP  
>Astrid, where did Toothless go?<strong>

The Vikings frown, saddened by Hiccup's question. That dragon could have very well been Hiccup's first friend.

**ASTRID  
>I don't know.<strong>

_**Very quietly, the door opens and closes behind Hiccup, drawing Astrid's attention. Toothless peeks into the hall. Astrid grins.**_

Hiccup's eyes widen. He stops breathing. _Is that-_

Toothless "grinned" smugly (and rather awkwardly). _'Of course I wouldn't leave.'_

**ASTRID  
>Wow, man. Wouldn't wanna be you right now. I mean, you brought back everyone's dragon except yours!<strong>

Hiccup grinned. Toothless had come back! Forget the fact that it should be mildly irritating and/or amusing for Astrid to irate his screen-self. All he could feel currently was elation.

Toothless hadn't left.

**HICCUP  
>(ANNOYED)<br>Yeah, you know, this is not helping at all.**

Hiccup's capability to switch from solemn to annoyed was...amusing.

_**Astrid pushes Hiccup just in time to see a Night Fury run at him.**_

**HICCUP  
>Toothless! Hey, bud!<strong>

Clara grinned and squealed. Zero's eyes turned to her, but he refused to turn. He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Let's not mention the uproar Vikings caused along with the dragons.

_**Hiccup wraps his arms around Toothless's neck. Stoick laughs. Gobber points something out to Stoick.**_

**HICCUP  
>Bad dragon! Very bad dragon! You scared me to death. Don't ever stay away that long again. And what is in your mouth?<strong>

Hiccup narrows his eyes to focus on the horns coming out of Toothless' mouth. What _was_ in his mouth?

**_Toothless deposits a very slimy Viking helmet onto Hiccup's head. Dragon saliva drips down into Hiccup's hair._**

He gasps. "You found my helmet! Is _that_ what you were doing Bud?" He laughs, "attacking" his dragon with another hug.

_'Duh,'_ Toothless answers._ I knew that..._

**HICCUP  
>Yeah, you found my helmet.<br>(realizing)  
>Hey! You found my helmet! That's where you've been? Buddy, thank you. You are amazing.<strong>

_**Hiccup gives Toothless a second hug. Stoick and Gobber look on, chuckling. In fact, a whole crowd is watching.**_

**ASTRID  
>Happy Snoggletog!<strong>

Indeed. (Despite it still being the middle of autumn for the Vikings in the theater)

_**INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - NEXT DAY**_

_**Hiccup is asleep again, his helmet resting on the bedpost. Suddenly, the entire house shakes, and Hiccup gets out of bed. He looks up, wiping the tiredness from his eyes.**_

"You're excited," Gobber says.

"How could I_ not_ be!?"

_**EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE - DAY**_

_**Hiccup steps out into the cold and looks around. Berk is covered with a fresh new layer of snow, and the town is sleeping peacefully. Hiccup hears a groan from above.**_

**HICCUP  
>I'm coming, Toothless. All right, bud, come on down. I was just...<strong>

_**Except Toothless isn't on Hiccup's roof. He's on the ground, with the old tail and saddle in front of him. He looks between them and Hiccup.**_

"What's _that_ for?" Hiccup asks.

"Yeah, he doesn't need you anymore," Snotlout adds.

Sting. Hiccup blinked. Toothless didn't need _him_, huh?

**HICCUP  
>Toothless, what'd you pull this out for? You don't need this any more. Come on, let's get going.<strong>

_**Toothless groans, and walks around Hiccup, gesturing again to the saddle and tailfin.**_

**HICCUP  
>Would you quit fooling around? You have your new tail now. Toothless!<strong>

_**Toothless extends his new tailfin with a whir of gears. He then begins to bash it against the snowy ground. Pieces of the tail fly everywhere.**_

**HICCUP  
>Toothless, stop! What are you doing?!<strong>

And despite the shock he hears in his screen-self's voice, Hiccup himself feels relieved.

_**Finished, Toothless drags out the old saddle. He paws at it, his eyes meeting Hiccup's. Suddenly Hiccup understands.**_

Toothless wanted to need Hiccup, just as much as Hiccup knew he'd need Toothless. They both wanted to fly in the sky together, not a rider and a dragon, but rider and dragon as a whole (no matter how cliche it sounded). That's how they'd started out, and that's how they planned to finish it.

_**EXT. SKY - DAY**_

_**Toothless hovers above the clouds in an updraft, Hiccup hanging on. Hiccup unsnaps his dragon seatbelt.**_

"Here we go again," Snotlout said. "Showoff."

"You're just mad you can't do it yourself," Ruffnut says.

**HICCUP (V.O.)  
>Winter in Berk lasts most of the year. It hangs on with both hands and won't let go. And the only real comforts against the cold are those you keep close to your heart.<strong>

"Booring," Snotlout sings.

**HICCUP  
>Okay bud, you ready?<strong>

_**Toothless grunts, yes. Hiccup jumps from the saddle and dives headfirst to the ground. Toothless pulls in his wings and follows beside him.  
>While falling, they exchange a glance. Toothless paws at Hiccup, spinning him around in the air. They close their eyes and let the wind rush past.<strong>_

Smiling, Hiccup brings his dragon closer. He and Toothless were closer, that much was obvious.

**HICCUP (V.O.)  
>Turns out that was the best Snoggletog ever. That year, I gave my best friend a pretty great gift.<strong>

"Oh yes, great gift," Gobber said, "That's why he tore it apart."

Somehow, Hiccup thought that to be a whole gift all by itself.

_**Hiccup grabs hold of Toothless's saddle, and clicks the pedal. Toothless's wings extend, and he pulls up just in time. His wings slice snow off the top of two trees on the ground.  
>Toothless roars with excitement.<strong>_

"Yeah!" Hiccup cheers, feeling what he thought was only a hundredth of the rush he must've been feeling in the movie. Berk cheers along.

"How does Hiccup always come up with the best winter games?" Bucket asked himself, clapping.

**HICCUP (V.O.)  
>He gave me a better one.<strong>

_'Hel yeah I did,'_ Toothless roars, licking his rider.

"Toothless!"

_**FADE TO WHITE**_

Hiccup continued to stare at the screen, high on destiny.

"That's it?" Snotlout asks, bored.

"Yes. Now let us leave, Clara," Zero said, voice low and threatening. Hiccup scowled but didn't speak. He really didn't like Zero.

"But Zero! We just have to-"

"No. They are going back and you are coming with me. The Piru Council will be furious and we'll both get in trouble."

"I don't want to!"

"Too bad," Zero responded.

In an instant, Hiccup was out. The last thing he heard was a cry for "Zero!"

* * *

><p>Hiccup woke up. He was in his bed. Hadn't he been on his desk last night?<p>

Outside, the sun was lowering.

Meaning it was sometime around three o'clock.

Three!?

Hiccup jumped off his bed, glad as ever to sleep with his boots on. He raced outside, intent on reaching Gobber's only to find the smithie empty and closed. Around him, Vikings of Berk were only just waking up.

Had they all woken up late?

* * *

><p><strong>Toothless is getting kinda arrogant...I like it. <strong>

**As you can guess, I just wanted to wait until Christmas week for this. My guess, HTTYD1 took place in September, October or November and GOTNF, obviously, in December. Then the episodes just go on like they go, because I'm not wiling to track down the timeline for them. Meh.**

**Anyone up for Boneknapping? I'm thinking I'll do that one next, but who knows. Today (the day I finished GOTNF) is November 18, 2014 - I know, it took me two months? No, not really. I just knew I had three whole months, so might as well take it slow. **

**So, November 18, 2014, I will start on 'Legend of the Boneknapper' (If I find the script. BlackRose108, here I come!). I just got my wisdom teeth taken out (OWOWOWOW) and I have the rest of the week off as well as Thanksgiving break. **

**See ya if you're still willing to read these stories. In my opinion, it's going to be harder to study characters from now on (This short movie was hard too). Here goes nothing.**

**Chapter- I mean Story Name: Fated Present. Why? I'm sticking to the fate, destiny, future , etc. references. Present is another word for gift and I just wanted some type of play on words for tenses (you know, future, past, _present_). **

**See ya.**


End file.
